The Secret Lifes Of The Rose Sisters!
by teamedwardtwilightfan
Summary: Two sisters spend there summer holidays visiting family in America, but who knew Sexy Vampires would live in both towns. Who will capture the love interest of the two sisters. read to find out.
1. PreFace

This is a fan fiction about the Twilight Saga crossover with The Vampire Diaries I do not own The Twilight Saga nor Do I own The Vampire Diaries and I own none of their characters. However I do own some of my own Characters in this story. So please do not copy them or my ideas. I wrote this just for fun. Hate it or Love it. I do appreciate reviews and the constructive criticism given. Rude and foolish comments will not be tolerated. Thank You :)

* * *

My best friend Kristina and I have wrote this story together. Please visit the link below and read her other stories that she has written herself! They are good. :)  
.net/u/2369213/

* * *

**~Madison's POV~**

Dear Diary,  
Today will be different. Morgan and I are finishing our last day of college together. I'm going to miss Oxford a little bit, I made some really good friends there. My sister and I are also leaving for the summer. First we are off to Forks, Washington to visit our Aunt Sarah for six weeks. Which of course neither of us are looking forward to. There is not much to do in Forks and we don't really know anyone there except for our strange Aunt Sarah. Shes really into the tarot reading thing lately, which I personally am not a fan of. She claims she physic but Morgan and I think shes gone a little mental since she divorced her jackass of a husband. We haven't seen her since we were six years old so mom is forcing us to go. After our six weeks is up in Forks we are off to our next destination which is where we will be spending our last six weeks of summer vacation, Mystic Falls, Virginia. We will be staying with our cousin Amy and her husband Robert. Now Morgan and I are definitely looking forward to that, Amy is the best cousin and so much fun to be around. Amy always brings out the crazy sides in Morgan and I. Mystic Falls is my hometown, its where I was born and raised for at least three months. My mom told me we moved from Mystic Falls back to my fathers hometown because strange animal attacks were happening all over and they didn't feel safe there. My father felt like he was always being watched, mom never really explained it to my sister and I in detail to much. She kinda made it seem as if she was hiding or trying to protect some big deep dark secret about the town. Which of course just provoked my interest even more. I started researching the towns history with Morgan two weeks ago. Vampire stories and folklore kept popping up. Bunch of hogwash is what we both thought. Everyone knows vampires don't really exist, what kind of drugs where these people on? Or what the heck where they smoking? Some claim to have seen or had a battle with one. Its like I said before HOGWASH! Absolute HOGWASH! Well diary I better finish packing before I leave for classes since I won't have much time to pack when I get home. x

* * *

**~Morgan's POV~ **

Dear journal.  
So I am officially in my last lecture of my collage life. I am having mixed emotions about today. A huge part of me is so excited to be out of school, no more lectures, no more boring assignments. But on the other hand, leaving college means I have to eventually get a job, no more partying like crazy and going out dancing all hours of the night. I have to grow up now, I'm not sure if I want that yet. I know I'm only 20, but I have done a lot in my life that I'm proud of, I finished school a year early. I got all A's and B's on my GCSE's and A'Leavels. I Got into Oxford University and now I am graduating Oxford University, as an History of Art Major. At least I have my summer to look forward to. Madison organized for us to spend the summer in America with our family. We are starting out by going to some cold wet and boring town called Forks. Yes you read it correctly, we are vacationing in a place named after a utensil. I just know we are going to have so much fun there. After we spend six boring weeks in Forks, Washington, we will be going to Mystic Falls, Virginia. At least that has a more exciting name to it. I've herd it's a weird town, Madison was born there, but they didn't stay for very long, they moved to Essex, England when she was around three months. But we have family there still so we may as well go visit them. I wanted to spend our holidays going to party places, like Las Vegas baby! Maybe I can convince Madison to leave spoons early, or whatever the place is and we can head to Vegas for a week. Ill have to pack us some nice clothes, I'm sure shopping in knives isn't to great, not what I'm used to at least. I was hoping for some summer romance, but I'm not sure I'm going to find it now. Well I'm nearly done with pretending to listen to my lecture. Got to go and bug Madison to stop off at the smoothie place on our way home. There is no way I'm going to be able to pack all my stuff up without some kind of energy boost. Maybe ill bump into a nice strong man who can help me, Ehh well a girl can ream cant she?  
;-) Toodles! 3


	2. The Departure!

This is a story about two sisters who meet and live close to vampires. I could chose what vampires i wanted to use, so i used both storys, Twilight and The Vampire Diarys.

**Disclamer;** We do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diarys. but i do own the Rose sisters. please dont copy or use them.

Please read and review. we love you.

* * *

Departure: Chapter 1

~Madison's POV~

So this is it, we are off to the airport.. Goodbye England, hello Forks. Great we are going to a place named after a utensil. Morgan was right what was I thinking when I planned out this trip. Well actually I much rather would of loved to spend the first six weeks in Ireland or maybe Germany but I didn't want to disappoint Aunt Sarah. Morgan and I hadn't seen her in years, but we did keep in touch with her through e-mails once in a while. We had been so busy with college that we really didn't have much time to keep in touch with most of our family at all. So I thought this trip would be good for us, even though Morgan is still going through her partying phase. I guess you could say I'm the calm one.. well at least I am now, I use too be very rebellious. Morgan and I started sneaking out of the house when we were thirteen, good times. Now I've calmed down a bit I guess, ah well it looks like we are finally here. Time to catch our flight and hopefully they have good food.

As Morgan and I checked in I noticed a man with long beautiful blonde hair. He was breath taking, beautiful, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, and his eyes were a captivating shade of red. I could get lost in his eyes for days.. and he was wearing black suite pants with a pair of nice black dress shoes, a red shirt under his black suite top with this scarf that looked like something from my grandmothers tacky curtains. Underneath the scarf I noticed a gold chained necklace with a gold pendant, it was an interesting piece of jewelery. Wait I recognize that pendant, but from where.. strange it looks so familiar to me but I can't put a finger on it.

"Madison, Madison, MADISON!" Morgan was yelling at me, breaking me from my trance.

"Oh sorry I was lost in my thoughts sis." i mumbled back as i took one last glance at the beautiful man.

"Well I'm glad you found your way out. We have a flight to catch now move it." She said as she budged me with her hip, laughing.

"What? Wait? How long was I standing there lost in thought?" I asked shocked.

"Well I'd say about five minutes, looked like you were more in a trance or something.. I was about to get a medic to check you out." She replied shooting me her half smile.

"Strange, well no need for a medic I'm fine."

"What were you 'lost in your thoughts' about anyway?" She shouted over her shoulder as she was walking towards the gate.

"Well, see what happened was, I saw this man and he was absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful man I have ever seen and.."

Morgan cut me off, "Ah, no need to say more sis, I understand. Its about time you start looking for a boyfriend again. Forget the last one he never deserved you anyway, besides I never liked him, he was trouble from the start." She said her face screwing up at the thought of Louis, he wasn't much of a man. "Oh found our seats come on then Madi"

"True, Couldn't of said it better myself," i laughed, "Oh hey I call window."

"Not this time sis, window is mine."

"Fine, but next time I get the window seat." I said knowing she would still sit at the window, that was just us, i would always give in to her, i loved her so much.

Most people thought we was twins, we looked so much alike, acted so similar, we even finished each others sentences. We were closer then most sisters, we would joke that we were two parts of one person. We could talk with our looks and it was like we could read each others minds.

This is going to be a long flight, I thought to myself. I wonder where that man went off to?

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

As soon as i thought about him, he came into my view, He was walking down the aisle right towards me. I felt sick and excited.

Please don't sit here, please don't sit here. I thought looking at the seat next to me.

Great just my luck the gorgeous beautiful man that had me in a trance of somewhere in la la land is going to be sitting right next to me for this entire flight.

Yep, he flashes me a smile as he sits down next to me and begins to fasten his seat belt.

Oh this is going to be fun!

This was both incredibly awesome and terrifying at the same time. I feel like i should say hi, no wait.. ugh should I? Or will that make me seem like im 12. I'm so nervous and my stomach is in knots. Come to think of it, my stomach has never felt like this before. I needed to talk to Morgan, but I didn't want him to hear our conversation.

I begun to panic as i wondered what to do, when the best idea hit me, full blast in the face. My notebook, perfect.

I wrote my note on the page and passed it along to her, hoping he wouldn't see.

Morgan- That's him! The man next to me! Morgan my stomach is in knots and I really can't explain this feeling but its different, I have never felt this way before. Do you think I'm getting sick or coming down with something? ~Madi~

Madison- He is gorgeous. Good pick sis, now that's what I call an upgrade. Lol, maybe its love. Are you falling for him? ~M~

I glanced up at her as i finished reading, she was winking at me, whilst shaking with silent laughter.

Morgan- Ha. Poppycock! I don't even know him.. So how could I possibly love him or even fall for him. ~Madi~

Madison- Okay good point. I think you should talk to him? ~M~

Morgan- No I can't, I wouldn't no what to say. ~Madi~

Madison- A simple Hello, I'm Madison its nice to meet you is a good start. Lol ~M~

Morgan- I know that, but after that.. lol I'm not interesting at all. Just boring old Madison. ~Madi~

Madison- Don't say that, your very interesting, you majored in music, your half English, half American, you have me as a sister! lol, you will be fine, Just talk to him before I do. ;-) ~M~

Morgan- You wouldn't! ~Madi~

'Madison- Oh yes I would. ;-) ~M~

I couldn't believe i was actually about to do this. He makes me feel like a little school girl. Here goes nothing... yeah nothing, I can't do it. No, No, No, I am going to talk to him, yes I am. Okay here goes.

"Hello I'm Madison, Its nice to meet you." I blushed, wow how practiced did that sound.

He smiled at me, before talking in the most knee bending voice, "I'm Caius, nice to meet you Madison."

I decided to brave it up. "So whats a man like you going to Forks for?" I asked in my sexist voice.

"I have some family business to take care of, And yourself?"

"My sister and I are visiting our Aunt." i said nudging my head in Morgans direction.

"How long will you be visiting for?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Just six weeks, and then we leave for Mystic Falls, Virginia." i replied just as quick.

"Family in Mystic Falls?" He asked his face looking confused for a small 1/8 of a second.

"Yeah.." God i really was boring.

"Forgive me but, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.. they have so much depth, its like I can look into your soul." He suddenly said, his words making me blush.

"Thank you, its funny, because I think you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, very captivating."

"Thank you, Madison." He said smiling.

"Your very welcome." I replied. Maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad after all.

I glanced over at Morgan, she was out like a light. Good idea I thought.. I didn't get much sleep last night and now would be a perfect time to catch up on it.

I turned back to Caius. "Well then Caius, it was very nice chatting with you. I'm gonna catch up on my sleep, didn't get much last night."

"Good idea, I was just thinking the same thing myself."

"I really enjoyed talking to you Madison, shall we carry on our conversation when we awake," he said with the most charming smile.

"We shall Caius, have a good sleep." have a good sleep, I thought to myself. He must think I'm an idiot.

"I will, thank you. Have sweet dreams Madison", he said with a wink.

"I will, Thank you Caius."

We both laid our seats back and tried to get comfortable. Next thing I knew, I was out like a light.

I started having this strange dream.. I was in what looked like Italy. There was this giant castle, it was beautiful. Inside was a woman sitting at a front desk, she had this bite marks all over her arms and neck. I started to approach her to ask her what was biting her and how she got them, but before I could this man in a long black hooded robe snatched me and took me down this long dark hallway that led to a passage. Once through the passage I was in a big room. It was really nice, beautiful and interesting room. There were three chairs and three men in them, one of them being Caius. The man in the middle spoke to me, he introduced himself as Aro, he was the leader of the Volturi. Aro got up out of his chair and approached me, I glanced over at Caius.. he winked at me while flashing his charming smile. Aro asked me to put my hands out in front of me, palms up. As I did so, he placed his hands on top of mine. After a few seconds he looked up at me dead in the eyes. Wow.. "I said to myself, he has the same captivating red as as Caius, well come to think of it they all do. Aro was still staring at me, like he was trying to figure me out as if I were a mystery. He finally spoke to me and said, "You will be a very interesting one to add to our family." He then turned back around and sat back down in his chair, still staring at me. Caius was eying me as well, I could feel the heat on my face from his glare. Aro then turned to Caius and said," are you ready to turn her now?" Turn me? What did he mean? Caius then replied, "yes I am, I think she will make a fitting wife and a wonderful add to the Volturi family."

I was so confused by all of this, and I wanted to speak, say something, anything to stop this madness, but I couldn't talk. My mouth would open but nothing would come out, not a single word. I suddenly got this sickening feeling in my stomach. Caius got out of his chair and started to walk towards me slowly. I tried moving but I couldn't, its like I was frozen and he was using some kind of power on me, that would make me stay in this very spot and not move even a fraction of an inch. I was terrified but captivated by him, and at this point I wasn't sure if he was really a man. He stood in front of me and with his delicate looking pale hand, pulled my hair back over my shoulders. He whispered in my ear, " This will only hurt a little bit, remember I love you and this is the only way for us to be together forever." Just then he pulled his head back and took one last look at me, smiled then opened his mouth. I flinched when I saw a pair of white fangs appear. The man that I thought was a man, is a Vampire. I'm head over heels for a monster! I wanted to scream and fight him off then run as fast as I possibly could, but I was frozen in place. Just as he was going in for the bite.. I awoke.

I looked over at my sister, she was awake listening to her iPod. I then glanced over to Caius who was reading a book. That wasn't a sweet dream I thought, it was more like a nightmare.

Caius then turned to me, "Have sweet dreams?" he asked.

"Sort of", I replied with a laugh.

"Be right back, gotta run to the loo."

"Okay", I replied.

I then turned to my sister.. "Morgan, Morgan!"

"Yeah what? I was in the middle of my fave song."

"Forget your song I said." I explained my dream to Morgan while Caius was in the loo.

The look on Morgans face when I was finished was priceless, I wish I had my camera with me for this I thought.

"Madison. What if your dream was like a.. oh what do they call those things? Oh yeah a premonition? He does look a bit like a vampire come to think of it."

"I dunno Morgan.. It could have very well been a premonition. It felt like I was really there ya know, do you think Aunt Sarah could help us figure this out? If he really is a vampire then what would he be doing in Forks?

"Yeah that's strange sis. I very well know Aunt Sarah would be able to. I mean come on we are talking about Aunt Sarah here, she is the definition of strange or anything out of the ordinary for that matter. As far as what he would want or be doing in Forks, well.. wait didn't he say he had family their?"

"Morgan Rose." I said in a stern voice. "You were ease dropping on our conversation?"

"Well I had to, after all you are my sister and I want you to find the right guy this time. I was just observing him is all."

"Okay well I guess I will let you get away with it this time, and yes he did say he had family their.. but a family of vampires just might be what he will be visiting."

"You know you love me sis." Morgan said smiling.. "We will have to look further into this when we meet with Aunt Sarah, Maybe our six weeks in Forks won't be so bad after all."

"Yes, I love you sis.. but don't push it", I said laughing. " Yeah I think your right, this may not be a boring six weeks after all."

Just then Caius returned to his seat. The seat belt sign flashed on and the pilot announced that we would be arriving in Forks,Washington within the next five minutes. Surprisingly the five minutes went by so quickly it felt like a minute instead. Once we landed everyone clapped, the three of us stood up and began gathering our things. Once we reached the aisle, Caius turned around and flashed another smile, that made my heart melt.

"Well Madison, I hope to see around in Forks. Here this is my number, he handed me a piece of paper with his full name and number on it.

"Okay great, thanks Caius, I will give you call sometime."

"Good, and maybe we could have dinner together sometime."

" That would be nice", I replied. Hoping that I wasn't the meal.

Caius then turned around and walked his way down the aisle and off the plan, Morgan and I following.

He was gone instantly when we got off the plan.

"Morgan.. um. You won't believe this but, his last name is Volturi. Just like my dream."

"Oh my stars Madi! You have fallen for a vampire." she said with laughter.

"Shut up Morgan."

"Now, Now Madi lets not get pissy."

"Sorry, this is a lot to take in just in one day sis and I don't think its something to joke about at all. This is serious stuff. Our lives could be in danger for all we know."

"Yes well, we can't be too sure yet. After we have a chat with Aunt Sarah, then we can panic."

Madison laughs.. "Okay then."

Morgan and I continued to make our way to the luggage area. We got our luggage and then went off to the pick up area. Aunt Sarah had sent her good friend and neighbor Charlie who was also known as Sheriff Swan, to come pick us up. Morgan and I have never met Charlie. Aunt Sarah talked about him a lot on the phone before we came, I think she has a crush on him. After about ten minutes a sheriff car pulled up, Come on Morgan that must be him. Morgan and I greeted Charlie, he helped us put our luggage in the trunk and then we were off to our Aunt's place.

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! it means so much to us, let us no if we should carry on! update when we get 10reviews! thanks! 3


	3. The Arrival!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Edward or any of the Cullen boys! I wish I did but I don't, nope, not anything twilight related is owned by me!

**Morgan's P.O.V**

It had took me longer to pack for our trip then I had thought, so by the time I was done, I only had time for a small power nap. We had left our place at 6AM to make it to the airport on time. I was so tired I was walking around in a daze. We didn't have much time to shop before we was boarding, so we rushed on to the plane.

Madison was having a heart attack over the hot guy she saw at the check in desks when he came and sat next to her on the plane. He wasn't my type, I don't like blondes, but I pretended to like him, just to get her to admit she indeed, _was_ crushing on the Vampire.

Yes, I said vampire, I don't really know where Madison got the crazy idea from, but they were talking when I fell asleep and next thing you know I was being shock awake for landing, and she was rambling on about vampires.

She's a crazy one my sister. I played along with her, to tired to have a meaningful conversation.

The car ride to Forks was extremely long. Aunt Sarah didn't even have the decency to come and collect us herself, she sent her next-door neighbor, Chief Swan.

Charlie, _who had asked us to call him by his first name, _was mumbling about his daughter half the drive, saying how she had just moved here 6months ago, telling us she hated it at first but now she loved it here.

He mentioned something about not being around much due to someone called Edwin or something, I took a wild guess that he was her boyfriend and The Chief didn't approve much of that.

Apparently Bella was our age, and being as we were new, they were coming to dinner tonight so we could all meet. I guess Charlie and Aunt Swan were either a secret couple or they was trying to make us friends.

Most of the time me and Madison spent our time together, we had a few friends that we hung out with, but we we're closer then most sisters and with our bond most people didn't really get the impression we wanted friends.

But I was looking forward to meeting Bella, maybe she knew some fit guys. I needed somebody to flirt with on this long trip. It was a small town, but surly there were one of two decent looking guys here.

I Must have been day dreaming for a while because next thing I knew we were pulling up to a decent size white house. I guess this would be 'Home' for the next few weeks, yippee! I could see the excitement this town held, NOT.

Seriously, there was nobody, the town was deserted, I saw no life.

We got out the car and headed up to the front door. As Madison knocked she turned to smile at me.

"Cheer up sis, Its going to be fun, I can tell." She laughed at my fake smile.

"Sure madi, Ill pretend to be happy we're here instead of on a hot beach with loads of half naked men rubbing lotion on…."

I was cut off by a laughing Madison, At my puzzled face she tilted her head behind us.

I turned around blushing. I had forgot about Chief Swan. He stood at the bottom of the stairs looking very embarrassed to have overheard my fantasy.

"Oh…I forgot you were still here. Sorry." I mumbled as the door opened and Aunt Sarah appeared. Pulling us into a hug.

I pulled out of the hug and was ushered inside. I walked into the living room and was met by a wonderful sight.

A bronzed haired God was standing right there, but he didn't look happy to see me?

Beside him was a Brown haired girl. I took a guess that she was Bella. Which probably ment this guy was Edwin.

Great, why are all the good ones taken. I smiled at them but turned around.

I didnt like the way he was looking at me, geeze, what did i ever do to him.

Grabbing Madis arm i pulled her to our suitcases, and mumbled how we needed to unpack.

We raced up the stairs and into the spair room.

"Did you see him" We both wisper shouted at the same time.

"Did you see the look he was giving you Morgan."

"I know what was that about?" i giggled.

"And you thought this trip was going to be boring." Madi giggled back.

"Yeah, lets hope theres some more fit'ens around this town."

"Tell me about it." she said.

"Was it just me, or did you just want to bite him." I asked.

The look on her face was priceless.

We bother fell on the bed laughing uncontrolably.

* * *

Please review, we are writing it for you, and i know aot of people are reading it... so please review.


End file.
